


Welcome home Gadras

by Elite_7



Series: Son Of The Moon Universe [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gadras birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: Gadras returns.





	Welcome home Gadras

Rayla what's wrong? Your making q face?"

"My water broke you idiot!" Rayla yells as Callum's eyes widen. He bents over and picks her up bridal style. "Isn't my weight hurting you?"

"Nope...okay I'm calling Ez." He groans as he swallows hard looking around. He was nervous. "Just stay here."

"I'm not running a five mile race Callum. I am not moving."

He knew the time was coming. Contractions started early yesterday morning. He wasn't prepared yet. The prince runs his fingers through his hair and walks around. He finds a guard.

"Hey, get Claudia and Ezran here now! Rayla's water broke!" He tells the guard who nods and hurries off. Callum then jogs over to his wife and kneels over her. "How are you feeling?"

"That's a dumbest question I have heard you say all day. I. Am. Miserable." Rayla answers wincing holding back a scream. "Where's Claudia and Ezran? The baby wants to come out and he is not waiting!"

"Don't worry Rayla we are here!" Ezran says as he puts a hand on her shoulder. Claudia breaths in and out.

"Okay, on my count, you push."

\---[--]----

Rayla's screams ended when the cries of a baby, taking its first breath of air into his lungs, was audible.

Callum felt familiar with the facial expression that the baby had. Even though he was a babe now, Callum knows the baby was special. 

'Daddy you'll see me again.' His voice echoes in his mind as Callum lets out tears of joy.

"Callum, it's him. That's our baby boy." Rayla says leaning her head on Callum's arm. He nodded, speechless, and kisses her head.

"I think we should name him Gadras." He says to his wife who nods with a grin on her face.

"My thoughts exactly."

The baby could only look up at his parents, his white haired and stubby little horns were all seen. His eyes were violet, like his mother.

"Welcome home Gadras."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all love it. Not my best work but something to look forward to in the near future. Son of the Moon first arc is almost finished. No it's not the end of the book, just a arc. Lol.


End file.
